Friends With Benefits
by AlyMarieMcIntosh
Summary: It's always been a highly discussed topic. Friends with benefits. They say it can't be done without ruining the set relationship. Maybe they're right... Swarek/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wanted to throw this out there and see how it was taken. This is not my first work of fiction, but it is my first in the realm of Rookie Blue. So for me it's a lot like starting a new job and needing feedback on how I'm doing. So please, feel free to let me know._

Friends (With Benefits) 

By: Alyssa Marie

_It's always been a highly discussed topic. Friends with benefits. They say it can't be done without ruining the set relationship. That entering the sexual realm with a 'friend' takes you to a plane where you can't go back to being 'just friends.' It can't be done, is what's been told. Maybe they're right…_

Toronto, Canada 2005

The hazing event of the new rookies is the same every year for the 15th Division. Handcuffs at the Penny, first one out drinks for free. Each year they escape in a different way though. The year Mackenzie Moody join the force though, she showed she was a force to be reckoned with.

Gasoline by Seether was blaring through the speakers as Mac was slammed down on the bar top. A stray piece of her hair had escaped her pony and she forcefully blew it from her face looking up to give Oliver Shaw her best attempt at an evil eye. He just smirked back at her and winked giving her a knowing look. He started by giving his normal 'you have the right' speech, finishing with, "You have the right to get out of these cuffs any way you know how! First one out doesn't pay for their drinks, the rest of you get to pick up the tab!"

Once he indicated that they start, Mac quickly pushed herself away from the bar and sat on the ground, working to get her hands to her front. Once she had, she silently and calmly pulled one of the bobby-pins from her hair, letting more of her curly honey-red locks loose. Using her teeth she pulled the plastic ends off and then straightened the pin. She then bent it into a hook shape on one end and placed it into the key hole of one cuff, pressing it down to release the ratchet, freeing the jaw of the cuff. Once her hand was free she gently rolled her wrist then stood up from the floor turning back to Shaw with a look of triumph upon her face.

"Moody's FREE!" Called Shaw and the other rookies bowed out to the champ. Leaning forward across the bar Shaw whispered, "I knew you wouldn't have a problem with it Mac. You learned from one of the best."

Mac just rolled her eyes and looked off to her right, catching the eye of the brooding looking, dark haired man. Sam gave her a crooked grin before returning to his beer. "Yeah, well, I had to start somewhere, right Ollie?"

Shaw laughed in response before straightening and grabbing his own brew. "Good job Mac. And it's sir now. Call me Ollie again in this crowd and I'll kick your ass."

Toronto, Canada 2010 (Present Day) _Set during S1E08- Honor Roll_

"Sammy, a fishing cabin actually has very little to do with actually fishing." Luke almost laughed as he said it, placing his hand on Sam Swarek's shoulder in a friendly gesture. The poor guy had no idea that the confusion laced in Sam's voice was due to the fact that his heart was actually being crushed in his chest, and not the fact that he was an idiot. Even though, at the moment, he seriously thought he was.

Sam nodded along. "Right, right. Yeah, sure. Yeah, no problem. Won't get in your way."

Another slap on the shoulder and a thanks from the blonde detective and Sam was standing there, holding two coffees and his morning newspaper, his view on the day completely changed from how he'd seen it playing out moments before. Looking dumbly at the one in his right hand, he tossed it carelessly in the trash and walked into the locker rooms digging his cell from his back pocket.

He dialed the number from memory and before the receiver could even get out a hello, Sam groaned into the phone. "Why the hell am I constantly a glutton for punishment?"

There was a smooth laugh and the woman on the line ignored his question. "Good morning to you too Sammy."

"Please, for the love of God Mac, don't ever call me that again. Your making me want to gouge my eyes out."

"That bad, huh?" Normally by this time of the day, Mackenzie would be up and at work already in the 18th Division, but this day she had off and was still in bed. Sam hadn't woken her, as she was sitting up in bed with case files strewn around her. She'd taken the day off to spend with her daughter, who was currently curled up next to her on fast asleep in the still early morning hour.

Sam sat on the bench in front of his locker and shook his head before answering. There was a slight headache forming behind his eyes, but he was slightingly thanking who ever was out there that the senior officer re-trainings were that day, saving him from having to spend his day with Andy McNally. "Just do me a favor and tell me how wrong it is for me to sleep with a rookie officer if I'm a TO."

"Well, I didn't think it was all that bad."

"You were Shaw's rookie." Sam replied rolling his eyes. "And that's totally different."

"Uh, huh. Sure."

Toronto, Canada 2010 (Present Day) _Set during S1E09 Girlfriend of the Year_

The division was definitely busy as Mac walked down the halls of the 15th towards the back meeting room. She'd gotten a call from Jerry Barber asking for her help on a child abduction case they'd just gotten. There wasn't a missing persons detective in every division like there were homicide detectives, just for the simple fact that normally by the time someone was realized to be missing it was because their body had been found. She'd transferred to the 18th's missing's department three years prior, after her daughter, Bailey, had been born.

When she reached the room she stayed near the back door, listening as Jerry spouted out the information they had on the girl, a nine-year old Rebecca Lee, who's picture on the cork board reminded her so much of Bailey. The brown, curly hair, and innocent smile. It made her sick to think she was in the hands of the sinister looking man's hands who's picture was also pinned up.

"Priors?" the familiar voice in the crowd caught her attention and she turned, finding Samuel Swarek seated a mere few feet in front of her. He'd always been attentive, gathering as much information as he could.

A packet was thrust into her hands, pulling her attention back to the front. Noelle smiled at her as she'd handed her the information. "Glad you're here detective." She stated before moving on. Mac just gave her a tight smile, not really feeling all that glad, considering.

It was then that Jerry spotted her in the back. "We've pulled Detective Mac Moody from 18th's missing department to help on this case." He said gesturing towards her. "If you have any issues, please address them with either me or her."

It was then that Mackenzie stood forth and walked to the front standing beside Jerry in her dark wash, straight legged jeans, black top, and grey blazer. Her red hued hair was a wildly tame mess that came about mid way of her shoulder blades, her large chocolate eyes demanding the attention of the room. She wasn't very tall, but still held an air of importance. "We are going to assume that Rebecca is still alive." Mac started.

"Or he probably would have left her at the accident site." Barber added. Mac nodded in agreement. "Every minute that this girl's missing, increases the chances that we're going to find her…" He didn't want to say the words, afraid they would make them true. The reaction of the others in the room said they felt the same way.

Mac stepped up again. "You all know the drill. We'll be pulling more forces for 18 and 36 which Officer Williams will fill you in on more."

With that, both she and Barber left the room while Noelle took over to explain the strategy. As she was walking out, Swarek caught her wrist and gently stopped her to pull her down to his level. "Thank you." He whispered.

She patted his shoulder and stood back up, "It's my job Sam." She replied and walked out. The exchange between the two wasn't missed by McNally.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welp, here's the second chapter. There wasn't much feedback on the first one, which worries me, but I still would like to continue this some more. I would like to thank those who have read my story though, because it truely does mean a lot that you do. _

Friends (With Benefits) 

By: Alyssa Marie

_It's always been a highly discussed topic. Friends with benefits. They say it can't be done without ruining the set relationship. That entering the sexual realm with a 'friend' takes you to a plane where you can't go back to being 'just friends.' It can't be done, is what's been told. Maybe they're right…_

Toronto, Canada 2010 (Present Day) _Set during S1E09 Girlfriend of the Year_

The case was turning out odder and odder as the different pieces started falling into place. It was hard enough for her trying to adjust back into the old routine with the crew of the 15th, but put the added tension that seemed to have blossomed between many of their key players and Mac was at her breaking point.

There was obviously something between Barber and the new rookie, Traci, but whatever it was, they were on unsteady ground. They looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking were definitely romantic, but when they were near each other it seemed awkward and unnatural, as if what they had was wrong. Then there was the feud between Officer Diaz and Peck, which Shaw was gracious enough to fill her in on when the young blonde went storming by with the poor innocent looking man trailing behind her to head out for evident. It who could miss the clearly fucked up triangle between her longtime friend Sam Swarek, the rookie, Andy McNally, and Homicide Luke. If she had to listen to one more rant from Sam about Andy's insubordination or him asking her advice on the situation, she thought she may just snap right there in the center of the station while smack dab in the middle of a child abduction case.

So she left. She'd thrown out some excuse about heading to the hospital to meet up with one of the only sane sounding rookie they'd picked up this year. When she'd arrived though, she quickly realized they were all nuts and belonged on some crazy late night soap when she walked in to Dov Epstein grilling the poor girl who'd just woken up like she was the criminal. She stood in the doorway watching him and trying to hold back her laughter at his ridiculous methods of interrogating a _witness_. Her attention was caught though when the girl mentioned that the driver of the vehicle abduction vehicle was not the man who owned it, but a woman.

"A woman? Can you remember what she looks like." Mac asked, stepping in to the room and startling Dov a bit. "This is big. I need to know everything you can remember."

The girl smiled and recited what she remembered of the woman driving the SUV. She told her she was about thirty, white, with long brown hair. Not dark hair, but light. She closed her eyes while trying to remember all the details, which wasn't more that that, but it definitely took things into a new direction for the case. It took it into good favor for young Rebecca Lee, because women were less likely to harm children then men, which experts attributed to having a mothering instinct.

Mac turned to Dov and told him to call it in to the station before getting up to leave. She needed to speak with the parents.

* * *

><p>Things had gone so quickly from in the time it had taken to get from the hospital to the station that by the time Mackenzie was walking through the doors to talk to the parents she found Barber, Swarek, and Callaghan all arguing about whether or not to let Andy interview the mother. Stepping in she was quickly filled in on the basement tenant and the connection to the mother and that Dov had the girl at the hospital, Edie, confirm that she was the one driving. "Let her do it." Said finally told Barber. "Luke's right. She's non threatening and having a man in there is just going to have her shut down. If it's that much of a problem to you I'll go in with her and hang back unless she needs help."<p>

Finally Barber gave up and walked away to watch in the viewing room. Mac smiled triumphantly and watched as Sam gave Andy his advice on what he'd do. After Luke put in his ten cents, Andy walked into the interview room with Mac hot on her tail. She gave Sam a grin and a pat on the shoulder as she walked past him. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. My gut says we're getting this little girl home… today." With that the door closed.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the viewing room with Luke to his right. The man seemed to be the bubonic plague to him today and followed him everywhere he went today. It was trying to keep himself from going of and saying something stupid, so he focused on the to women in front of him as they worked Mrs. Lee for anything they could use to bring home her daughter. He tried to focus on what they were saying, and he did to a certain extent, but standing there watching them, he couldn't help but pick out their obvious differences.<p>

Andy sat in her uniform blues, hair back, and so sympathetic towards what the mother had to say. She found the good in everyone, which was a strength and a weakness. Mac though stood behind her stoically showing little to the battle he knew she was waging inside. She on the other hand always took in what they said with a grain on salt. After years of being on the job and a childhood of adversity she never let her emotions get in the way of getting the job done. It's what made her a good detective.

He realized then, watching her play her 'bad cop' role, that he truly missed having her around at work. This 'thing' that they had started years ago, this special 'friendship' that they had grown into, had fallen apart when they'd found out she was pregnant. She was Sarah's best friend growing up, but after her attack, Sarah had closed herself off to everyone around her. He still had kept in contact with her though, following each other's moves throughout life and being the 'shoulder' for one another.

When Mac had gone to college though, their relationship had changed one night after he'd come to visit and they'd gotten drunk. The next morning they'd both agreed that it wasn't going to lead to anything and that they could continue with this new opening in their relationship with a no string attached kind of deal. Little did they know that no strings attached couldn't last for ever and that string came in the form of their daughter, Bailey Lynn.

After Bailey was born their friendship crumbled because they didn't know how to deal with being friends and parents who weren't 'together' and still get on with their lives. That's when Mac took her detective's exam, passed, and moved on to the 18th. They'd gone their separate ways; he alone, she with Bailey. They'd only reconnected a few months before, when he'd come out of his undercover gig and contacted her, wanting to see his daughter. At first he hadn't realized it, but Andy ousting him was a blessing in disguise.

Looking at them both, he couldn't figure out why he was comparing them. Andy was the one he loved, but was with Dick Head Luke to his right. Mac was the mother of his child, whom he'd once been best friends with. Andy he knew felt something towards him in the same fashion he felt to her. Mac was just his 'friend', but sitting here looking at her, he wasn't so sure if that's what she truly was to him.

Sam gave himself a mental shake when he notice the interview was over and moved to leave the room.

* * *

><p>The case had been solved, Rebecca had been found, alive, but the paperwork was far from over. Groaning in exasperation after seeing the time, Mac laid her head on the desk in front of her, which wasn't even hers in the first place. She was still stuck in the 15th precinct long after everyone else had left, most likely for the notorious Black Penny pub, which was a cop haven.<p>

Overall it had been a satisfying day. She'd missed her old co-workers and being here with them and solving this case in record time save her a sense of nostalgia even though the new rookies all seemed to have stirred up a pot of drama. She had actually been impressed with the rookies. They'd all seemed very promising in the field from what she'd seen earlier, and it was plain to her way Swarek was so hung up over his own rookie, Andy.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a familiar sound of little footsteps caught her ears and drew her attention from the papers in front of her. Lifting her head from the desk, Mac spun in her chair and her face lit up at the sight of her daughter running through the main lobby of the station towards her. She was dressed simply in black leggings, slip on tennis shoes, and a grey tunic. Her dark brown hair was loose and hung on long waves down her shoulders. "Mommy!" She called cheerfully, slowing to a skip as she near her mother.

Mac gathered Bailey in her arms and looked up to see Sam following her in with a small purple back pack dangling from one hand. He shrugged his shoulders at her 'look' and smiled slightly. "Felt like seeing my kid after today. Thought you might enjoy the company as you finished up here too."

"You're right. I'd love nothing more than to sit her with my baby girl and finish this. Have you eaten?" She asked looking down at the little girl currently sitting on her lap.

"Yup! Daddy let me eat in his truck."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive. Did you make sure to spill it all over and rub it in the seats nice and good?" Mac asked in a joking manner.

Bailey giggled and replied, "No. I was a big girl and didn't make no mess."

Mackenzie smiled as she hugged her daughter to her and looked up at Sam, who was sitting and the desk opposite her. When he was smiling back at her, she got that feeling of being a happy family and grew sad inside knowing that it wasn't real. That they were more broken then they ever imagined they would be.


End file.
